Movie Night
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: "Whose side are you on?" "Takeo's." "Fine. But I'm allowed to look up spoilers when it's my turn to pick the movie."


**Summary**: "Whose side are you on?" "Takeo's." "Fine. But I'm allowed to look up spoilers when it's my turn to pick the movie."

Post-season 4.

* * *

**Movie Night  
**

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

M-21 rolled his shoulders - his bruises from the spar had already healed but his body was convinced he still had them. Maybe it had something to do with his transformation… It wasn't enough to bother him so he kept walking to Takeo's room.

The door was ajar and he could smell popcorn wafting out of it.

"But _why_ won't you tell me what movie you'd picked?"

"Because you'll look up the plot and know what's happening."

M-21 walked in in time to see Tao huff. "It's so I know what to look for."

"And we can rewatch it again later if we want to." Takeo glanced at M-21 and tilted his head in greeting.

"Yo, M!" Tao said, waving. "Whose side are you on?"

"Takeo's," he said as he closed the door behind him. That way, they would all be on the same page when watching.

"Fine," Tao grumbled, his shoulders slumping. "But I'm allowed to look up spoilers when it's my turn."

"Of course," Takeo said, looking around. "Do we need anything else?"

There was two big bowls of popcorn, one salt and one sweet, along with pitchers of different drinks on the table in front of Takeo's TV. "Not really."

Tao plopped himself onto Takeo's bed and grinned at them. "Come on – let's get started already!"

Shaking his head, M-21 followed Takeo to the bed and settled down to watch.

xOx

The film was all right; the plot was fairly simple, the fighting interesting to watch even though they scoffed at how some things didn't work that way but M-21 had steadily began fighting against drowsiness. He wasn't bored but his focus had started to waver, his eyesight blurring before snapping back, only to start against after a few seconds.

Dammit, he hadn't thought he was…this…

xOx

M-21 was leaning on him. Takeo turned his head to peer at him in puzzlement but the fact M-21 hadn't straightened by then was proof enough he was fast asleep.

Ah. Takeo nudged Tao and when he had his attention, signed to turn the volume down; if he'd tried to talk, he would most likely wake M-21 up.

Tao blinked and then looked at M-21. He smiled at the sight and turned the volume down.

Once it was at a level that sudden explosions or shouting shouldn't startle M-21 awake, Tao pulled out his phone and started keying something in.

Takeo covered Tao's phone and raised his eyebrows when Tao jerked his head up to look at him.

'_No pictures._'

Tao's lips twitched and he flicked his fingers at Takeo's hand until Takeo moved it. On the screen was the start of a note about M-21's transformation.

Ah…

'_I _can_ take pictures if you-_'

'_No._'

Tao stuck his tongue out at him but after giving him a quick grin, turned his attention back to the movie.

Sighing, Takeo did the same.

xOx

M-21 jolted awake at an agonised scream, trying to find the-

"It's okay, M-21." Takeo's voice to his left. What…? "It's just the movie; no-one's hurt."

"Apart from me trying to not make any noise because-"

"_Tao._"

Movie. Right. He'd fallen asleep – ah, shit. "Sorry," M-21 said, getting off Takeo's shoulder.

Takeo shook his head. "You can keep sleeping if you want."

M-21 frowned at him. "We're supposed watch movies _together_." Not with one of them sleeping.

"Your transformation's never spread that far before, has it?" Tao asked, his head beside Takeo's.

"…Yeah." But he hadn't felt _that_ exhausted afterwards.

"Your energy levels probably took a while to catch up," Tao added. "Anyway, go back to sleep." Tao flapped a hand at him.

M-21 looked at them both and then at Takeo. "You don't mind?"

Takeo smiled. "No, go ahead."

"…Thanks," he murmured, resting his head on Takeo's shoulder again, his eyelids already feeling heavy.

"We'll wake you when it's dinner."

All...right… M-21 drifted off.

* * *

For anon's prompt, 'M-21 falling asleep on someone. Like on top of someone.' Not quite 'on top of' sorry! XD;


End file.
